Laser
The European Federation's WMD response to the Russian Thermobaric Missile and the American Kinetic Strike; is the "Orbital Energy Laser Strike", "Satellite-Based Laser Response Unit" or "High Energy Laser Strike System" (amongst other code-names). It is a high energy laser capable of obliterating enemy units during DEFCON 1 of any battle. It is also known to be the most precise and quickest on target of all 3 faction's WMDs. Description History The most high-tech weapon in use by the European Federation Enforcer Corps in 2020 is a military satellite outfitted with a revolutionary type of directed energy weapon. While most refer to this weapon as a laser, it demonstrates characteristics that have baffled American and Russian scientists. The origin of this weapon goes back to the Cold War. NATO, to prevent the USSR from gaining the upper hand, started developing a program to prevent launched ICBMs from hitting their territories. The first code-name for the program (though a fake) was the "Star Wars" project. After the fall of the USSR, NATO abandoned such projects and it wasn't until 2002 that such endeavors became (again) a priority. A Missile Defense Feasibility Study was launched in 2002 and 10 years later the European-Missile shield was operational. This missile shield was co-developed by American and Russian personnel. It was intended to prevent nuclear missiles fired from the Middle East at European countries or Russia itself. After the 2016 nuclear incident in Saudi Arabia, the project was deemed a failure. The European Federation took over the left over facilities of the project and initiated the SBLRU. Rushed and convinced that a thermonuclear war was imminent, the EF aided by the USA created the new SLAMS missile shield. This system launched more than a hundred advanced satellites into orbit, to destroy ICBMs before they were even in the air. In 2017 the new project was praised a success and the world celebrated the end of nuclear war. Prelude to War During the events leading to the war, one of the satellite uplinks was hacked and programmed to identify the Freedom IV as a missile. The Orbital Laser would later destroy the Space Shuttle, causing the United States and Russia to declared war on the European Federation. The destructive power of the EFEC laser satellite is far beyond that of any Advanced Tactical High Energy Laser. Its physical design suggests that it is some type of extremely high-powered chemical laser. It could be a variant of the SLAMS satellite. Orbital Laser in the Tom Clancy's Novel In the book EndWar, they are mentioned and were used against Russian 130X aircraft, but are never used against the ISS, as the United States used one of it's ANGELS (Autonomous Nano-satellite Guardian Evaluating Local Space) to take down the ISS. The fate of the rest of the network of satellites is unknown, given the lack of information or fidelity with the game itself. Trivia *This weapon resembles the "Hammer of Dawn" from the popular game ''Gears of War ''and Ion Cannon from ''Command & Conquer ''game series. All three are fired from a satellite in orbit, have a blue laser effect ("Hammer of Dawn" have yellow), and were built for the same purposes. *Some players believe this weapon has a smaller damage radius than other WMDs. Though visually the laser seems less "explosive", it is in fact just as powerful as the other WMDs. Gallery e0063864_4958d08131a22.jpg e0063864_4922bc8b99b95.jpg See Also *Kinetic Strike *Thermobaric Missile Strike Category:European Federation Category:WMD Category:Enforcers Corps